Emergent
by theotheralison
Summary: What if that fated day at the aptitude test Beatrice Prior's results meant something more than Divergence? Divergents are being recruited for an expedition outside the fence, led by Four. Erudite is supporting this, but what will happen once they leave the fence? Will they find another civilization…or will war break out in the factions? Fourtris.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to Emergent! It is all written from Tris's POV, and starts as she is waiting in line to watch the test! This might have some of the same parts as the old books, but they will be rewritten. Here it goes!

I wait impatiently in line, turning to watch as the train goes by and the Dauntless jump out. I have always wished I could be like them. I could have fought with that boy who pushed us around and accused us of stealing. I could have gotten into a fight and Caleb wouldn't have stopped me.

The line moves forward, and before I know it, I am entering the building with Caleb in front of me. My heart starts beating rapidly, and I hear a beeping sound that opens the doors to the testing room and lets me enter. I walk in, immediately turning and noticing the mirror. I stare at myself, my blue eyes, my drab gray uniform. I wonder what my test result will be. I hope it isn't Abnegation.

"What is it with you Abnegation and mirrors?" My test administrator asks. I turn, recognizing her by her black clothing as Dauntless. I am surprised she didn't call me a stiff, like most Dauntless would.

"We reject vanity." I say, giving the honest answer. She shakes her head.

"Yeah, I know." She replies in a 'duh' voice. "I'm Tori, and I'll be your administrator." I nod, climbing on to the cold leather chair in the center of the room. Tori hands me a glass vial with a blue liquid in it, and I vaguely wonder what it is. Then I tilt my head up, gulp it down, and shut my eyes.

_I stand in the middle of a room, surrounded by mirrors on all sides. I look at myself from every angle, wondering when I became the way I am. When I turn around, my reflection is standing behind me. "Choose." I tell myself. I look around, and there is a pedestal with a knife on it. On the other side of the small mirror room, there is a table with a slab of meat on it. "Why?" I ask. "Just CHOOSE!" I hear myself exclaim. Then she disappears._

_I hear a growling sound from behind me and turn, facing a large dog. His teeth are bared, and drool leaks from his jowls. I look at the pedestals, but now both are empty. I feel fear stab into my chest, and it grows as the dog draws nearer. I back away, but the dog snarls and lunges at me. I leap away just in time, and face the dog, my fear boiling down. Its just a dog, and this isn't real. I kneel down, letting the dog sprint at me. I shut my eyes, and to my surprise, I hear whimpering. Upon opening them, I see a puppy laying down in front of me. I smile._

_"Puppy!" I hear a voice and turn. A little girl stands behind me, and I hear a loud snarl. Looking back, I start at the fact that the puppy has turned back into a vicious large dog. The dog runs at the girl, who screams and runs away. I can see even from here that she isn't fast enough, and before I know what I am doing, I am running after the dog. I tackle it, and fall through the floor..._

I open my eyes groggily, not sure if I am still in the simulation. Tori is hurriedly typing into a small computer, and I wonder why she is so worried. She finishes, looking at me. "Get up." She tells me, keeping her voice low. I do as she says, wondering if something is wrong.

"What is it? What was my result?"

"Abnegation." She answers, and my heart falls. No. "And Erudite." She goes on. Now I am confused. "And Dauntless." She finishes. Now I am more than confused.

"But thats impossible." I say. She shakes her head.

"No, its just extremely rare. Its called Divergent. Now stand up straight for when the test administrator comes. You need to look ready."

"Ready for WHAT?" I ask, exasperated.

"You sure are talkative for a stiff. But I'll answer your question." I raise my eyebrows, waiting. "Divergents are extremely rare, so they are recruited."

"Recruited?" I feel like each answer leads to more questions.

"There is an elite army of Divergent. At the end of their training…there is talk of them going outside the fence." Outside the fence. I wasn't aware that there even _was_ an outside the fence. What am I?

The test administrator enters, and I straighten myself as Tori told me to. "Result?" The administrator asks.

"Divergent." Tori says, no trace of emotion on her face. The administrator nods.

"Send her home, and inform her family. She will begin her training in a week's time, when she is ready. I would appreciate it if this was kept discreet from anyone outside her family." The administrator says. Then she turns to me. "Hello, Beatrice." She says. I nod to her with respect.

"Hello."

"Do you know what it means to be Divergent?" She asks. I shake my head. "I can only be brief and vague, since I don't have any details, but I am sure you already know you have two factions?"

"Three, actually." I answer. The administrator's eyebrows raise.

"Three. Well, then I should definitely tell you. Your personality is not just one thing, and you fit into no category. You are…" she trails off, asking with her eyes which factions I got.

"Daunless, Erudite, and Abnegation."

"You are brave, selfless, and smart. Three factions is extremely rare and means that your brain works differently that most average brains work. Your brain is set to maneuver strategically, putting others before yourself, all the while knowing what it means to protect, and stand up for another." I nod, understanding better. "We try to find as many recruits as possible, so that we can better understand Divergents. At the end of your training, where you will learn to develop all of your Divergent and unique qualities, we will send a group of the top Divergent outside the fence, to explore outside lands. We believe that someone out there is trying to contact us, and we want you to find out who it is."

"And what will happen to the other Divergent? The ones that stay?" I ask.

"They will go through a series of tests, seeing what serums work and do not work on Divergent. So far, we know you are immune to truth serum, fear landscape simulations, and, in your case, death serum. You specifically are immune to death serum, because the more factions you fit into, the stronger your will to survive, and the greater your ability to immunize yourself to specific viruses." I nod. For the basics, this is a lot.

"Thank you." I say, wondering why I am saying this. She waves her hand like this is no problem.

"I trust that you will keep this information to yourself? We will inform your family for you." She says, and I nod once again. She smiles at me. "Congratulations. You are free to go." She steps aside, and I exit, wondering what is going to happen to me.

***TIME SKIP: ONE WEEK LATER****

I step out of the car, joining the large group gathered in the center of a circular arena. The car turns around and speeds out the door, down the road, and out of sight. Everyone, like me, is dressed in black. I know without a doubt that this is the first day of Dauntless training.

"Alright, everyone, gather around." I hear a loud, low voice call. I push my way to the front of the group. A man wearing black ripped jeans and a jacket stands in front of us. "I will be your instructor for your Dauntless training, and, for those of you who go outside the fence, I will be your leader. My name is Four." I hear a couple of grumbles and snorts at this, and can't help but chuckle myself. Four steps up to me.

"Something funny?" He asks, his tone quiet and menacing. I shake my head, not backing up. He needs to know he doesn't scare me. I am not a stiff anymore. At least, not quite.

"No." I answer, trying to sound just as dangerous. He raises his eyebrows, looking up at the assembled people.

"Without further ado, everyone find a partner." He looks back at me. "And since we have an odd number, I'll take this one." He says. Then, he leans down and whispers in my ear, "welcome to Dauntless."

Sooo…what did you think? Should I continue? The plot line is kind of confusing now, but I'll straighten it out.


	2. Chapter 2

ok, ok, so I probably should have waited longer before updating, but I really enjoy figuring out all the kinks in this story line, and I want to make things less confusing, so a brief overview of what it means to be Divergent:

Erudite found out about Divergents several years ago, and since then they began studying them. Jeanine Matthews, Erudite leader, was planning to overthrow Abnegation because Abnegation were secretly harboring Divergents. However, a mysterious message from outside the fence discouraged her followers from proceeding with the attack on Abnegation. In the message they had been given it said that they should send an elite group of survivors outside the fence, where they would be waiting.

There was much speculation about what this could mean. Eventually, it was put to a vote and the Erudite unanimously decided to train Divergents. To do this, they would find the two (or, in some cases, three) factions that they fit into, and then develop each of those unique skill sets. For example, Tris is Erudite, Abnegation, and Dauntless. In Erudite, it is basically school where you learn about science, history, and math. Dauntless is where you learn how to shoot, throw knives, and defend yourself. Abnegation is where you learn to help others and protect your fellow comrades, no matter what. During the final stages of training, there is a simulation that helps you fine-tune and learn how to use all of these unique gifts.

Four: Four is a Dauntless leader who hid his divergence until Erudite found out. they were surprised he was able to slip through the system so easily, and since he was first in his Dauntless class, they asked him to help train Divergent initiates in the ways of a Dauntless.

Tori, Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Will, Al, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, and possibly Peter will all show up sometime. Eric still works at the Dauntless compound, but Amar is still alive in this version, and is also a Divergent.

Now for the fun part: Enjoy the second chapter!

It is the third day of Divergent training, and I am already exhausted. Having three factions means having Erudite measure your every move, and it is getting really annoying. I try to think of all the good they are doing me, letting me develop my skills and learn to be Divergent and different instead of the same as everyone else, but it is so hard to think at all when I am worn out. I feel like I am a candle being burnt at both ends.

I have to wake up an hour earlier than everyone else, at 5:00 in the morning, so that I can make it to my first Erudite class at 5:20. Why do the Erudite wake up so early? I am NOT that enthusiastic about learning how chemicals react to other substances. Its only fun when the teacher accidentally blows something up!

Erudite class ends at 9:20, which gives me just enough time to run to the Dauntless training arena (did I mention I haven't eaten anything?) where Christina usually sneaks me a muffin. The reason they all wake up at 6:00 is because they all tested into a second faction, usually Candor or Amity, where they learn to know when someone is lying or how to be a diplomat without creating war. It sucks to have to be three factions.

Anyway, then I train with Four (because apparently we don't get to re-pick our partners after we choose them. I DIDN'T CHOOSE FOUR, HE CHOSE ME! AAARRGH!) where he basically tells me I am small, weak, and that I need to work on my technique. Helpful.

at 12:30, after three hours and ten minutes of criticism and torture, I have to go to Abnegation. This is the only calming part of my day. Everyone else gets this time off, but I have to do community service, feed the factionless, and offer my services wherever they are needed. It is quite relaxing after hours of KILL KILL KILL! YOU SUCK!

When I am done with Abnegation, which goes for two hours longer than other training, at 5:00 I have to report back to the dorms, where everyone else is. I sometimes procrastinate on my Erudite homework and talk with Will (Christina's maybe boyfriend), Christina, and Al (another of my friends). Erudite homework is piled on by the textbook, so it takes me about four hours (usually more) to complete all of it. At around 9:30 all I want to do is go to bed, but I am so hungry (having eaten only a muffin and some dry bread I ate during Abnegation training) that I have to go to the dining hall and eat leftovers from dinner. By the time I get back to the dorms, I and dragging my feet and it is 10:30. I go to sleep in my clothes, sometimes not even bothering to take off my shoes, and sleep for about 6 hours and 30 minutes, whereupon I have to wake up at 5:00 and repeat my day.

Today, Erudite school has been canceled, so I sleep until 8:45, when Christina wakes me up with promises of bacon and eggs. Instead of feeling less tired, I just feel more tired. At least the dark circles under my eyes have faded.

Dauntless training goes better than I expected. We get ranked based on how well we are doing in each of our classes, and since I take three instead of two, that boosts my score. I am currently 11th, which really annoys me because I am just below the cut line for going outside the fence. Hopefully I can get better soon.

I face my punching bag, staring briefly at my bruised knuckles before going through some basic kicks and punches. halfway through I can sense Four standing behind me, his gaze bearing into my back. "Your weak." He says, basically a reiteration of what he has been saying this entire time. I just shut it out. "You have no muscle, and your too small to take down a larger opponent." He walks around to my side, looking at my form. "You have sloppy technique, and you need to work on your alignment." At this point I am about to lose it. "Your not steady enough to stay strong if hit by someone else. Even someone half your size."

"Is this supposed to be encouraging? Because I thought you were here to teach my how to fight, not criticize my every move. Why don't you just go watch one of the more worthwhile people, seeing as I'm not even that good!" I exclaim, turning to him and glaring. He chuckles, stepping closer.

"Watch your mouth, initiate. I could hurt you without even breaking a sweat." WHAT THE HELL?! Is that a threat?

"You know, I really don't care what you think." I walk over to my jacket, putting it on.

"What do you think your doing?" He asks, now confused.

"I'm leaving. I don't know why I agreed to do this. Its obviously a waste of my time. Like you said, I'm weak. I'll just end up bringing down all of you." I say, more than a twinge of sass in my voice. I turn and begin walking out of the arena. I feel Four's eyes on me as I walk out, and I glance at him before leaving.

Why is he smiling?

**This next part is from Four (Tobias) POV**

I watch her walk out, smiling. She may be small, but she's fierce. I am not sure if its that devilish spark in her eye or that fact that she just walked away from me without fear, but it makes me want to know more about her. I keep trying to be kind, but it really doesn't work. Why am I so bad at being good?

I walk over to where the other initiates are, walking around Al. He is big, but he doesn't have what it takes to be dauntless. he couldn't hurt a fly. I find my thoughts wandering back to Tris. What is she doing now? Where did she go? I wonder if I made her cry, but push the thought away. I make her more angry than sad. She doesn't seem like the crying type. I make a split-second decision to go look for her. "Okay, everyone, training ends early today!" I yell. You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone stares at me like I am crazy. Probably because I never let them end early. "Well go on before I change my mind!" I try to sound annoyed, and everyone hurriedly files out of the arena. Looking around, I wait for about thirty seconds before exiting myself. Now which way did she go?

**Back to Tris's POV**

I walk back to the dorms, playing over the moment I snapped at him again and again in my head. Did I make the right decision? As much as it intrigues me to go outside the fence, I wouldn't want to do it with Four breathing down my neck. Why does he hate me so much? Is it some kind of test to see how much it takes to push me over the edge? Thats just cruel, even for a Dauntless. I arrive back at the dorms, collapsing onto the bed. I am so tired. I peek in the mirror one last time. Four is right. I am small. I am weak. I don't have what it takes to be Dauntless. I shut my eyes and am immediately asleep.

"Tris? Tris!" I hear a voice call. I stir, and realize I am lying on the floor. Why am I on the floor? I must have rolled over in my sleep. Who is calling my name? I open my eyes and immediately wish I hadn't. Four is standing over me, a concerned look on his face.

"What?" I asked, my voice slurred from sleep.

"Get up. We're going to train."

"No thanks." I say, rolling over in my spot on the floor. All of a sudden I feel weightless. My eyes fly open, and Four has picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" I yell, squirming and kicking.

"Jesus, what got into you? A minute ago you wanted to sleep." I can hear the amusement in Four's voice, and this only fuels my annoyance.

"That was before you decided to carry me all the way to the arena!" I yell. I squirm some more, and I feel his grip loosen. I fall to the ground, but luckily I land on my feet. I cross my arms and tap my foot, raising my eyebrows.

"What?" Four asks, exasperated.

"Why are me training?" I ask. He chuckles, shaking his head.

"because you need to get better if you want to go outside the fence." He says. I shake my head in disbelief.

"Why would you want me, the weakling, to go outside the fence?"

"Because we need you. You got three factions, which means you are smart, selfless, and brave. Thats going to be very important." I am surprised. Do I sense a compliment?

"Did you just say something encouraging?" I ask.

"Believe it or not, I try to be all the factions. Honest, Brave, Selfless, Smart, and Kind." I snort.

"Kind?"

"Its a work in progress." He says, scratching the back of his neck. His eyes are almost…endearing. _Snap out of it, Beatrice!_

"Okay." I shrug, walking past him nonchalantly. He catches up, and we walk in silence for a few minutes before we get to the arena. When I get there, I spot several sets of knives and guns laying out on the table.

"First things first. You are going to fight me." I spin around so that I am facing him.

"Are you CRAZY!" I exclaim. He takes a step closer so that his face is right in front of mine, and I can feel his breath on my face. It sends shivers down my back, but I ignore them.

"Why, are you scared?" He asks. I put on my fearless face, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him away, which surprises him.

"You wish, Mr. Number Man." I chuckle at myself, walking over to the mat where all of the fights happen. Technically we aren't supposed to begin fighting for another two days, but the mat is there for practice.

"I wouldn't be talking, Trissy." Four says, and I blush. Somehow my name sounds different on his lips. I kind of like it. Wait a second. Are we…_flirting_ with each other? No, Tris. He is your instructor, and you are delusional. I shake my hands out, and when I turn around Four is on the other side of the mat, smirking. I imitate his smirk, putting my arms up and getting into my fighting stance. He does the same. We circle each other for a minute, and then he lunges. I dodge it, walking around the edge of the mat, making sure both my face and my stomach are protected. the next time he lunges, I catch his head in my arms, kneeing him in the stomach several times. He picks me up easily, flipping me over is shoulder, and I grab onto his arm as I go down, pulling him with me. Not expecting this, we fall on top of each other. He pins my arms down, but before he can get a hit in, I flip us so that I am on top, my legs straddling him. I raise my fist, preparing for a direct hit, but he catches it, sliding my legs out from under me. I fall to the ground, and he climbs on top once again, his weight pinning me.

"Four, I can't breathe! Get off!" I exclaim. He raises his eyebrows.

"So you concede then?" He asks. I narrow my eyes.

"Never." I slam him in the side of the head with my hand, and his grip immediately loosens. I pick myself up, getting back into fighting position while he groans on the mat.

"Did your really have to do that?" He asks, looking up. I shrug.

"Well I couldn't breath, so yeah." All of a sudden, he gets an evil glint in his eye. Standing, he runs and tackles me to the mat. I shriek, but not in pain, I realize, but with laughter. _He is tickling me!_ I wiggle around, laughing so hard tears come to my eyes.

"Do you concede now?" He asks.

"Yes! Just let me catch my breath!" He immediately stops, smirking and standing up. I lean over, breathing while still giggling. Finally, I stand up next to him.

"I'll admit, Your better than I thought you would be." He says. I shake my head in disbelief.

"The almighty Four giving me a compliment." His face looks funny, like he is trying to hold in laughter but wants to looks serious. I burst out laughing, and he laughs quietly.

"Now go back to the punching bag. I want to see your form." He tells me. I scowl a bit as I step off the mat and head for the row of black hanging punching bags off to the side. I take my stance just as I did a moment ago and begin attacking. "Your alignment is still off. You don't have a lot of muscle, so make sure you use your knees and elbows as much as possible." He places his hand firmly on my stomach, the other on the small of my back.

"Be sure to keep tension here." He says. I nod, trying to shake the funny feeling that came over me. He frowns. "Something wrong?" I shake my head, slowing my heart rate. _Keep it together, Tris._ I go back to attacking the bag, and Four mumbles the occasional "better" or "good." By the end, I have to admit I have gotten better.

Four glances at his watch. "We have to go. You have Abnegation and I need to set up for the war games."

"War games?" I ask, not sure what he is talking about.

"Capture the flag." He explains. I nod, understanding better. I dust off my hands, which are chalky and sweaty.

"See you tonight." Four smiles at me.

"Don't be late. I look forward to seeing you there." I smile inwardly as he leaves the arena. _I'm looking forward to it, too._ I walk out after grabbing my jacket, heading to the Abnegation training center.

Ooooooo! Someones in looooove! What did you think of this? Oh, and should I change up the capture the flag scene a bit?


End file.
